The dream
by JullBull
Summary: What if Rose Tyler was just a girl with a dream? A/U one-shot


There was once a little girl, probably around four years old. She was sitting i her room, playing with some toys, listening to the sound of whatever junk her mother was watching in the living room.

Her chocolate brow hair was braided down her back and she had a small smile on her face. Her life with her mother in their apartment was nice, and she didn´t have a worry in the world.

One day, after she had been sitting and looking up upon the stars for way to long, she had a dream.

In her dream she was running across the constellations, visiting one world after another, and discovering everything that could possibly be discovered.

In her sleep she smiled. From that night on, that was her favorite dream.

There was once a teenage girl, and she looked older than she was. She lived with her boyfriend, in an even worse area than were she grew up.

He played guitar in a band, and he has promised her that they will get really famous really soon. In the meanwhile she singlehandedly had to support the both of them. She wasn´t able to have a full time job and go to school at the same time, so she had dropped out about three months earlier.

Her hair was now blond, and damaged from the bleaching. She had bags under her eyes from all the late shifts at the bar were she worked. She was developing a habit of covering them up with makeup, so that no one could se how third she really was.

The roundness of childhood still lingered in her features, but they were slowly melting away, giving way for a more womanly figure.

One day when she was sitting on the sofa, thinking about what to do to be able to pay the bills she remembered her dream. To travel the stars. That dream had followed her through her childhood, and it was still her favorite.

But there, when she sat on that sofa, thinking about all the debt her no-good boyfriend was going to put them in, that dream felt so far away. How was she supposed to go to space if she didn´t even have her A-levels?

There was once a young woman who looked like she had lived an entire life already, despite of her young age.

She lived with her mother on the estate, but that didn´t bother her. She had broken up with her good-for-nothing boyfriend, and had found someone new. Her boyfriend was a mechanic and he loved her. That was all she thought she could ask for. She worked at a clothing store, since she still didn´t have any further education. But she was happy to earn her keep, so she thought it was better that nothing.

Her life was easy but boring. The girl who had dreamt of the stars all her life longed for something more.

One day, on new years eve, the girl and her mother was walking home from a party, she felt someone watching her. Her mother continued walking, but the girl turned around and saw a man starring at her. He had la lot of brown hair that stood in every direction, and he seemed to be leaning on some sort of blue box. The man seemed to be in a lot of pain, and she asked if he was alright.

He said he was fine and continued starring at her, as if she was a long lost treasure. They talked for a few minutes, and after a wile she had to go inside, her mother was probably worried.

She said goodbye to the man and climbed the stairs to her flat.

That night she caught herself thinking about the mysterious man. Who was he and why did she feel like she knew him?

When she fell asleep that night she dreamt about flying across the stars in the blue box the man had been leaning on.

There was once the same young woman. She looked pretty much the same. Maybe she had realized that her hair color was a little bit to unbelievable, but other that that she felt, and looked the same. She still lived on the estate with her mother, and she was still dating the same mechanic. She ate chips at the same place as she did when she was younger, and she knew the entire staff of the local supermarket by both first and last name.

She still worked in the same store, but know she had been promoted to assisting maneger of the women´s apparel, so that was sort of exciting.

She felt like her life had no direction anymore. She had no goals, that she thought that she could achieve anyway, and she felt stuck.

One day ,when she was in the basement of the story of the store she worked for, to leave some lottery tickets, something amazing, yet terrifying, happened. When she walked around down in the dark underground looking for the right guy to had the tickets to, she felt watched. There was no one there, but yet she felt observed.

Then out of thin air, one of the mannequins in the storage room began to move. At first she was certain that it had to be some kind of joke. Some school kids fooling around, it had to be.

She soon realized that the 'mannequins' were following her. She started running away from them, starting to become quite frightened. After a few intense minutes of chasing she was cornered. She had no way out. The 'mannequins' were closing in on her.

Then she felt a warm hand wrap around her own and looked straight into a familiar face.

He told her to run, and so they did.

She was so happy, even though she was still being chased by 'mannequins'.

Because she felt that her life was finally about to change.


End file.
